


Love Is Friendship Set On FIre

by TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, But that surprises no one, Getting Together, Kuch is bossy, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Rimming, There's quite a bit happening in the background, They kind of ran away, a bit of angst, not on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy/pseuds/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy
Summary: Tyler realizes he's in love with his two best friends and decides to tell them, but it doesn't turn out how he hopes. At first.“Let me get this straight,” Jo started, sounding exasperated already. “You have feelings for Pally. Like actual feelings?”“Yes,” Tyler answered with a nod.“But you also have feelings for Kuch? Non-crush, actual feeling feelings?” Jo continued.“Yes,” Tyler nodded decisively.“I don't, I don't understand.”





	Love Is Friendship Set On FIre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecrow/gifts).



> I wrote this before Jo, before the Jo thing happened, so he's a pretty big character. Sorry if that hurts you as much as it hurts me.

“Let me get this straight,” Jo started, sounding exasperated already. “You have feelings for Pally. Like actual feelings?”

“Yes,” Tyler answered with a nod.

“But you also have feelings for Kuch? Non-crush, actual feeling feelings?” Jo continued.

“Yes,” Tyler nodded decisively.

“I don't, I don't understand.”

“What's to not understand?” Tyler asked. “I just, like them both.”

“Like who both?” Ceddy asked, flopping into the booth in the back of the bar that only Jo and Tyler had been sitting in.

Everyone else had slowly wandered off, to dance, get drinks, socialize, or try to pick up.

Jo’s eyes went wide, he hadn't meant for anyone to overhear their conversation, he was just trying to understand.

Tyler didn't seem to mind. “It has recently come to my attention that I have feelings for two people,” he explained.

“Oh, cool. You gonna tell them?” Ceddy asked.

“You can't just _tell_ them!” Jo hissed.

Ceddy looked at him blankly. “Why?”

“ _You can't like more than one person at once._ It's not possible, you're just confused,” Jo explained, waving his arms. When he saw the looks Ceddy and Tyler were giving him he asked, “Can you?”

Ceddy nodded and Tyler said, “I literally just told you that I do.”

“But, I mean, I didn't, like, know,” Jo sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He’d had one too many shots for this conversation. “I had no idea, that's a real thing?”

Ceddy and Tyler exchanged a look, trying to decide which one of them were going to explain.  
Ceddy’s eyebrows were more aggressive so Tyler said, “Yes, it's called polyamory. You know, having more than one partner, but all parties involved know what's going on?” When no realization dawned on Jo’s face Tyler asked, “Have you really never heard of this concept?”

Jo shook his head. “No, I never. And that's just, _ok_?”

“Is what ok?” Alex asked, sliding into the booth next to Jo.

“The kid has legitimately never heard of polyamory, even as a concept,” Ceddy explained to Alex.

“Really?” Alex asked, surprised.

Jo shook his head and shrugged. “I don't, honestly my mind is blown,” Jo stuttered. “You guys are talking about it so casually, I don't understand how I've never heard of this, or it's never occurred to me.”

Alex shrugged. “I've done it. I’ve had serious relationships with more than one person, and they both knew about each other. One of them had two other relationships,” he explained.

“ _Really_? And, and, it's not cheating,” Jo said, mostly to himself. They could all see the wheels turning in Jo’s slightly inebriated brain. “Because everyone knows.” The other three men at the table nodded.

“Yeah,” Tyler said. “Everyone knows, everyone is ok with it.”

“But, what about, like,” Jo hesitated, glancing at them. “What about, a three person relationship? Like an all the time threesome.”

Alex couldn't hold in his laugh at the distressed look on Jo’s face. 

“Jo, look at me. I don't know why you're taking this so hard, but yes there are different kinds of polyamorous relationships. If you want I can send you some links, you can read about it in your own time,” Tyler said, reached across the table and patted Jo’s hand.

Jo nodded, still looking slightly distressed. “Yes, I think, yes. Let me out, I've got to take a piss,” he said, pushing at Alex's leg.

Ceddy called after him in French and Tyler didn't know exactly what he said but he knew enough that he could tell Ceddy was asking if he was ok. Jo waved him off and headed towards the bathroom.

“Was that weird?” Tyler asked, looking at the other two.

“Little bit, yeah,” Alex answered. “How exactly did you guys get on the subject that blew his poor little mind?”

“I've recently realized that I have feelings for more than one person. I was trying to ask him for advice but, he freaked out,” Tyler explained.

Alex smirked. “So, you finally decided to do something about that? Think they'll go for it?”

Ceddy looked confused, Tyler glanced at him before saying, “Don't even act like you know who I'm talking about.”

“Bruh, don't forget who your roommate was in Syracuse. You've been at least half in love with both of them since then,” Alex said with a little smile that told Tyler this would be held over his head. Possibly forever.

“Shit,” Tyler muttered.

Ceddy had apparently put it all together. “Huh. Pally and Kuch. Makes sense. You guys have like, a thing. A triplet thing. I say go for it.”

Alex suddenly looked serious and nodded. “He's right, you should talk to them.”

Tyler nodded. “Yeah, yeah I'm going to. Speaking of, have you seen either of them in a while?”

“Oh, they took off. Right before I came back over here,” Alex said.

“Oh,” Tyler said, slumping in disappointment. He had the encouragement of his friends and just enough liquid courage in him that he felt brave enough to try and push the teammate/friend boundary to a relationship boundary.

“That's a conversation you should have sober anyway,” Ceddy told him, patting his thigh under the table.

“Yeah, probably,” Tyler pouted, requesting an Uber on his phone. “I think I'm going to take off too. If I stay, I'll drink.”

Ceddy let him out of the booth and they bro hugged. “One of y'all check on Jo if he doesn't reappear soon,” Tyler instructed before making the rounds, saying goodbye to the guys he could find.

The car was there a few minutes after he went outside. After exchanging pleasantries with the driver Tyler fished his phone out of his pocket and texted Pally, asking him if he wanted to grab lunch after practice the next day.

Before he made it home Pally had texted him back and said he would love to get lunch with him, and suggested a few places they hadn't been to in a while. Tyler picked one that he knew would be fairly quiet and they could have some privacy.

 

The next day, after practice Pally and Tyler finished about the same time, grabbing their bags and heading to the parking lot.

“Where's your car?” Tyler asked.

“Left it at the bar last night, I was going to ask if you could take me there after lunch since it's on your way,” Pally explained.

“Yeah, of course,” Tyler said, unlocking the doors so they could throw their bags in the back seat.

“How'd you get home last night?” Tyler asked.

“Kuch, it was on his way,” Pally shrugged.

Tyler nodded. “I didn't realize you'd drank that much.”

Pally shrugged. “Enough. Better safe than sorry.”

“True that,” Tyler answered, reaching to turn the radio up a little, Pally didn't seem to want to talk.

By the time they'd ordered food Pally seemed fine again but Tyler was tense now. If they were in separate cars he would be feeling a little better, but if Ondrej rejects him they'll still have to sit in the car together so he can take him to pick up his car. If that doesn't scream awkward then Tyler has no idea what does.

“So,” Tyler starts, after the waitress leaves. There wasn't anyone within hearing distance and it didn't seem like anyone there recognized them. A lot of times it was great to play in Tampa, they got recognized occasionally but for the most part they were free to live their lives. Not like most of the guys in the northern markets.

“What?” Pally asked, interrupting Tyler’s thoughts, making him realize how long he'd been staring off into space.

“Sorry, got distracted,” Tyler said, pointing to his head then taking a sip of his water to buy himself a few extra moments.

“It's ok, I know it's weird in that head of yours,” Pally snickered.

Tyler rolled his eyes before he said, “So, I did actually invite you to lunch for a reason.”

“Oh?” Pally asked, eyebrows raised. “If you're moving again, just hire a company. I'm not lugging your shit around again. I'll come help you pack though.”

Tyler laughed and shook his head. “No, I'm not moving. I love my house.”

“Well then?”

Tyler felt his face flush as he looked into Ondrej’s eyes for the first time in over a week. “I um, I have feelings. For you. I would like to take you out, if you wanted.”

Pally ducked his head, cheeks going red. “I'm seeing someone,” he managed to get out, low, sounding embarrassed.

“Oh,” was all Tyler could say, he picked up his water and gulped about half of it down.

Pally looked back up at him, he could hear the hurt and disappointment in the small word Tyler had spoken. “I'm sorry I hadn't told you, it's just really new and we decided to be exclusive…”

Holding his hand up to stop the stream of words coming from Pally's mouth. “You don't owe me an explanation, I just didn't know, or I wouldn't have asked.”

“Tyler, I'm sorry,” Pally said, reaching over and putting his hand on Tyler's forearm. 

Tyler shook his head with a little laugh. “Dude don't apologize for dating someone. I'm happy for you. I don't want this to make things awkward between us ok?”

Pally nodded and pulled his hand back as the waitress headed their way carrying more plates than it looked like she should be able to hold.

It took a few minutes for their conversation to start up again but by the time Tyler was dropping Pally off at his car the awkwardness had passed and they were chatting like usual.

“I'll see you a seven in the morning right?” Tyler asked, making sure he hadn't made Pally not want to ride with him to meet with the team for their road trip like usual.

“Yeah, I almost forgot to tell you, it doesn't have to be that early. Kuch said to tell you he would come to my house since his new place is out of the way.”

“Cool, then maybe like 7:30,” Tyler said, holding out his hand for a fist bump.

Pally bumped his fist against Tyler's before climbing out of his truck and retrieving his bag from the backseat. Ondrej grinned and waved good bye to Tyler as he climbed into his car.

Tyler waved back before picking up his phone and pretending to text, hoping Ondrej would leave so he could sulk for a minute. 

After a moment Ondrej pulled off and Tyler tossed his phone into the passenger seat and slumped forward to rest his head on his steering wheel.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid Tyler,” he muttered, bouncing his forehead on the top curve of the wheel. “Should have made more of a conversation about relationships first, maybe he would have said something. Ughhhhhhhhh.”

Tyler stopped banging his head before he ended up with a mark across his forehead like his helmet always gave him.

Sighing he put his truck in drive and headed home, Reese would be waiting to go out. 

When he got home he let Reese out, but didn't go out with her like he usually would, he left the sliding glass door open enough for her to come back in when she was ready.

Tyler flopped onto the couch, disheartened. He had worried so much about how Ondrej’s possible rejection could affect their friendship he'd never put thought into how much it would hurt, coming from one of his best friends. But he's a grown man, he's not going to cry. He’s not. Really. But he might eat half a tub of cookie dough ice cream.

Tyler's phone rang, he dug it from his pocket and saw that it was Alex.

“Hey man,” Tyler said, putting the phone on speaker and setting it on his stomach.

“Hey, how did it go? I saw you leave with Pally.”

“Don't really wanna talk about it bro,” Tyler groaned.

“Uh oh. He said no? He doesn't want to share?” Alex’s voice was a little higher than before, in concern for his well-being, Tyler assumed.

“Didn't even get that far. He's seeing someone,” Tyler explained with a sigh.

“ _What_? And you didn't know?” Alex hissed. Tyler was pretty sure he could hear someone, or something, in the background.

“Obviously not, asshole, or I wouldn't have asked him,” Tyler snapped. “What are you doing? You sound weird.”

“Oh, Su is here,” Alex said, as if that explained what he was doing. “But that really sucks, how are you doing?”

“Yeah, it sucks, I'll live. I just want him to be happy,” Tyler sighed, annoyed at himself that it was true. He wanted Ondrej happy, whether it be with him or someone else. Tyler would prefer it be with him and Nikita, but, maybe you can't have everything.

“Gross, but you're a good friend. Besides maybe it won't last. Are you still going to talk to Kuch?”

“Yeah, maybe. I'm probably going to wait a few days, or maybe weeks. I would prefer to not have my crushing heartbreaks one right after another.”

“Pessimistic Tyler, I like it,” Alex snorted. “Listen bro, I love you, go take a nap then watch Love Actually and cuddle your dog. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Thank dude, love you too.”

Tyler both hated and loved how well Alex knew him. They weren't nearly as close now as they had been in Syracuse, but Alex was always there if he needed him. Unfortunately that came with Alex’s particular brand of love.

For once Alex was right, he could use a nap. And Love Actually always made him feel better. And he definitely didn't cry when he watched it.

Tyler heaved himself off the couch, turned the air down, and called Reese in before filling her water bowl, it might be November but it was still hot in Florida.

He made his way to his bedroom and stripped, throwing his clothes in the hamper before climbing under the covers. Tyler considered jerking off, it always helped him fall asleep faster, and his cock was interested. But his fantasies, lately, consisted mostly of a blond and a brunette, each with piercing blue eyes, and Tyler didn't think he could do it. Instead he rolled onto his stomach and willed himself to sleep.

Nearly two hours later Tyler woke up feeling infinitely worse than when he'd fallen asleep. He'd had a dream about Ondrej, a nightmare really. Ondrej, Nikita, and a few other guys were laughing at him, taunting him, for his feelings, that Tyler thought that they could return his pathetic feelings, that anyone could, or would want to.

Tyler knew the dream was bull shit, his subconscious overreacting to Pally's rejection, but that didn't stop it from bothering him. 

Tyler rolled over and grabbed his phone. He knew if he sat around by himself all night he would drive himself crazy.

He texted Alex first, since he knew the situation. Alex responded pretty quickly, he let Tyler know that Andrej was still there but he was welcome to come over. Tyler declined, not wanting to bring down their bro time mood.

Tyler checked with Jo next and got back, “Sorry dude, trying to get laid tonight.”

Well, if Jo was busy then Brayden probably wasn't, he was always up for video games. “Raincheck? I have a date tonight.”

Tyler didn't want to bother any of the guys with kids, not the night before a road trip.

Heddy and Cedric said they were spending time with their girlfriends.

Stammer said he might be free but he wasn’t sure yet. Tyler took that as code for he was trying to hook up with someone as well.

Vladdy and Kuch were doing, well Tyler wasn't sure exactly, Russian things he presumed.

Jake didn't answer. Yanni was taking the Crunch kids that were up to Ybor, and that didn't interest Tyler tonight.

Luke and Slater were going night fishing, that was always an option, but they weren't leaving for hours yet.

Finally Tyler texted his old fallback, JT. 

“Battlefield?” Tyler typed.

“Fuck yeah. Let me set it up. Want to broadcast?” was the text be got back.

“Sure,” Tyler replied. “I can only play a couple, I'm going fishing later.”

“Cool I'll set it up, give me like 10.”

Tyler finally got out of bed and pulled on a pair of loose shorts. He went to the living room and booted up his gaming system, scratching Reese’s head as he walked past her.

He stretched out on the couch and logged in, pulling on his headset. Reese crawled on top of him and promptly fell asleep. A few minutes later he logged into JT’s game.

“Who are you going fishing with?” JT asked once they were connected.

“Witty and Koeks, why? You wanna come?”

JT laughed. “No thanks. Besides, Lexi and Lily will be back by then. Ready to cast?”

“Yeah go ahead,” Tyler said.

A few hours later Luke texted Tyler and asked if he should pick him up because he was about to leave. 

Tyler text back yes and told JT he had to go.

“Have fun bro, see you in the morning,” JT said in response. “Lexi told me earlier to tell you to make sure your have plenty of food for Reese.”

“Don't worry, I just got a huge bag. Kiss the baby for me,” Tyler said as he left the game.

Tyler went to his room and changed clothes, slipping on a pair of flip flops before retrieving his fishing gear from the garage. By the time he was done he heard a horn honk out front.

Grabbing his phone, Tyler patted Reese goodbye. He carried his gear out the front door where Slater was waiting beside his big black truck to help Tyler load his stuff.

Slater threw his gear in the bed then fist bumped Tyler. “I'm glad you're coming with bro. Everything ok?” Slater asked after looking at Tyler's face.

Tyler sighed. “I kind of just want to get on the water and forget about it for a while.”

Slater nodded but Tyler could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't planning on dropping it, he'd probably wait until they were on the boat and wheedle it out of him. 

They both climbed into the truck and Slater gave Luke a pointed look before glancing back towards Tyler.

Tyler sighed.

“I'm sure it's nothing the sea can't fix,” Luke said, Tyler could hear the smile on his face.

“Shut up,” Tyler snorted.

Slater turned up the radio, some country bop and started singing. Luke joined in on the harmony. Tyler laughed and watched the scenery slip past the window. 

The marina already had Luke's little boat in the water for them when they got there, they unloaded the truck and headed out.

Luke picked their spot and they dropped anchor before setting up their poles. 

Once they'd all settled in Luke said, “So what's up Ty?”

“Can't we just fish?” Tyler countered.

“We are, but you've been weird for a couple weeks and now you look like someone kicked Reese,” Luke said, pushing up the sunglasses he'd still been wearing in the fading light.

Tyler sighed and fidgeted with his reel. He could feel the weight of both of the defensemen’s stares on him.

“We've got all night,” Slater prodded. 

Tyler wanted to tell them what was going on, and he did appreciate their concern, he didn't want either of them looking at him any differently for being in love with not one, but two of their teammates.

“Look, whatever it is Tyler, if you really don't want to tell us, it's fine. We understand, but we're your friends and we just want to like, lighten your load. Or whatever,” Slater says, stumbling on his words a little. “Plus there's a reason you decided to come fishing with us instead of sitting at home and wallowing.”

Tyler didn't say anything for a moment, Slater and Luke just looked at him. He knew they would leave him alone if he didn't respond.

“Ok. So I finally admitted something to myself a couple weeks ago,” Tyler said, and after he started talking it all spilled out.

A couple minutes in Luke held up his hand to stop Tyler, making his stomach drop.

“Look we all know you're talking about Pally and Kuch so you can stop saying they,” Luke says.

“Am I really that obvious?” Tyler asked, embarrassed.

Slater shook his head. “Not exactly, you guys just, have a thing. That's who makes sense.”

“Oh,” was all Tyler could say.

“Sorry, keep going,” Luke said, reaching into the cooler and pulling out a beer and offering it to Tyler.

Tyler took the beer, twisted off the top and flicked it at Slater, who was expecting it. He snatched it out of the air and dropped it in their trash bucket.

After taking a couple swallows Tyler continued his story. When he got to lunch today, explaining that Ondrej was seeing someone Slater and Luke both winced.

“Yeah, so he apologized and we had lunch and I dropped him off at his car and that was it,” Tyler shrugged.

“That really sucks dude, I'm sorry,” Slater said, reaching over to pat Tyler's shoulder.

“What about Kuch?” Luke asks, mouth set in a fine line.

Tyler shrugged, again. “I don't know, I'm probably going to wait a while. If I talk to him at all.”

“Why wouldn't you? You love him.” Luke looked, slightly distressed, maybe the most distressed Tyler had ever seen him look.

“But, I don't know. I don't think it would feel right, it would just seem, incomplete without Drej.”

Slater nodded, and Luke chewed his lip.

“You never know,” Luke said softly, picking up one of his rods to fiddle with it.

“Yeah,” Tyler agreed, deciding to keep Nikita open as an option, if only so he doesn't have to see that look on Luke's face ever again.

 

The next morning, early, Tyler spent some time cuddling Reese, promising her he would be home in a few days and that Lexi would come pick her up in few hours. He left her bag of toys and food by the door then loaded his stuff for the road trip into the back of his suv and headed towards Pally's house.

About halfway there Tyler realized he was going to be crazy early, he'd forgotten they didn't need to pick up Nikita. He went through a Starbucks drive thru and got their usual coffee order, hoping Kuch hadn't stopped on his way to Ondrej’s house. 

Tyler was still early, pulling into Pally's driveway at seven fifteen to see Kuch's car already in the driveway.

Juggling the three coffee cups Tyler knocked on the door. Nikita pulled the door open wearing just a pair of sweatpants, low on his hips, hair all sleep mussed. 

“Oh thank God,” Nikita said, reaching for the coffee in Tyler's hand, tugging on one. “Pally don't have coffee here.”

“No, that's mine,” Tyler said, handing him the right cup. “Did you stay here last night?” Tyler asked, following Nikita into the house. 

“Yeah. Didn't want to get up early.”

That made sense, Kuch was not a morning person.

Pally came out of his bedroom and Tyler held out the other cup of coffee. “Oh. Thanks,” he said, taking a big swallow after testing the temperature. “Why aren't you dressed?” Ondrej asked Kuch, who made a face at him, and disappeared into the spare room.

Tyler felt awkward being left alone with Pally after the dream he'd had, he hadn't even told Luke and Slater about it. 

If Ondrej felt weird about Tyler he didn't show it. He puttered around the living room, getting things ready for himself and his dog for the four days the team would be out of town. Tyler sat on the couch, maybe a little more primly than he normally would have, not sprawling or putting his feet up on the table.

Nikita came out of the spare room, dressed, rolling his suitcase and still clutching his coffee to his chest. He put the case by the door where Pally had his and settled on the couch right next to Tyler. He curling into him, and watched Ondrej. 

“He bitched I wasn’t ready, now who not ready?” Nikita mumbled into Tyler’s shoulder, his lips nearly touching Tyler’s neck and making him shiver and, he’d never admit it to anyone ever, but he chubbed up a little.

“I heard that,” Pally called from the kitchen.

Nikita laughed, nose rubbing Tyler’s neck. Normally Tyler adored sleepy, cuddly Kuch but now he’s torn between wanting to give in and cuddle and worrying about doing something inappropriate because he might like, transfer his feelings from Pally and pile them all on Nikita, or something. Tyler was very confused.

Shrugging Nikita off his shoulder Tyler said, “Don’t fall asleep on me, you drool.”

“No I don’t,” Kuch countered, turning his head but staying curled into Tyler.

“Yes you do!” Pally called from the kitchen making both the men on the couch laugh.

Tyler gave in and listed to the side, against the arm of the couch, and put his arm around Nikita, pulling him against his chest. Kuch hummed, set his coffee on the table and settled into Tyler, fluttering his eyes closed. Tyler knew it was most likely a mistake but he couldn’t help it. Having Nikita against him helped settle him inside, making the annoying voices echoing around in his head quiet down.

Tyler wasn’t sure how long Ondrej had been standing there, watching Tyler look down at Nikita’s face, carding his fingers through his hair, but the look on his face was unreadable to Tyler. It almost looked longing, and it pissed Tyler off. But the look disappeared almost as soon as Tyler looked up at him.

“I’m ready,” Pally said, face now a blank mask.

Kuch grumbled but got up, grabbed his coffee again and pulled Tyler to his feet. Together they all loaded the truck and headed to Amalie.

On the bus Jo all but snatched Tyler into the empty seat next to him, making Pally’s eyes go wide as he passed them, he and Kuch started to take the seats behind them before Jo hissed, “No go away, I need to talk to Tyler.”

“Um, ok,” Ondrej stuttered out, pulling Kuch a few rows back.

Jo spent the entire time the team was loading making sure no one sat within three rows of them, by glaring, hissing, and being flat out rude to their teammates. 

When the bus got on the road, headed toward Tampa International Airport, Tyler turned to Jo and asked, “What the actual fuck is wrong with you?”

“I have a problem.”

“Yeah, you’re an asshole,” Tyler told him.

Jo sighed. “Yeah sorry.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to, that would be literally everyone else.”

Scrubbing his hand down his face Jo said, “Yeah, I know, I will. But um, about my potential problem.”

Tyler waited for Jo to continue but he didn’t, he looked distressed. Tyler reached over and squeezed his knee. “What’s going on, Jo?”

“I think, I know, that um, I like two people too. And I don’t know what to do. I’ve um, kind of, hooked up with both of them, a lot. And they both know we’re not exclusive or anything but, I want both, all the time. Is that ok? It is selfish? What do I do?” Jo spilled out the words quick and quiet, tears coming to his eyes. “Until the other night I thought something was wrong with me, then you explained and sent me those links and I realized that it’s an actual thing but how do I know if it’s _right_?”

Tyler chewed his lip for a moment. “The only way you’ll know is to talk to them, both of them.”

Jo nodded numbly, as though he already knew the answer, but he needed to hear Tyler say it. “Yeah, yeah.”

“You good bro?” Tyler asked, squeezing Jo’s knee again.

“Yeah, but, how do I do it?”

Tyler shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. You know you and you know them, so put some thought into it, and just go for it.”

“What did you say? If you don’t mind, just so I have an idea.” Jo asked.

Tyler shrugged. “I didn’t even get that far, I started talking to Drej and he told me he’s seeing someone so, yeah. That’s it.”

“Oh shit, you came in with them and you’ve got like, beard burn or something going on so I just assumed you finally bit the bullet after we talked yesterday afternoon. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry for laying all this on you,” Jo sputtered, squeezing Tyler’s hand that was still sitting on his knee.

“It’s ok,” Tyler murmured. 

They sat that way for a few minutes, both looking out the window, thinking about their situations, Tyler rubbed his hand other hand over the beard burn Nikita had given him that morning on the couch.

Jo pushed Tyler’s hand from his knee a moment later. “Don’t get any ideas, two is enough for me,” Jo managed to choke out around his laughter.

“Fuck off, you know you love my ass,” Tyler said, trying his best to grope Jo’s crotch while Jo batted his hands away. Tyler laughed and said, “Ok bro I’m leaving if I can’t touch your dick.”

After Tyler grabbed his backpack and stood, Jo grabbed his ass and said, loud enough for half of the bus to hear, “Oh I see how you are Ty, play with my dick, get me all hard, and leave.”

Tyler cackled and made his way a few rows back and flopped down across the aisle from Pally and Kuch saying, to the bus at large, “He was having issues getting it up, I was just helping him out.” 

“A good teammate,” Luke called from the back of the bus.

“A good teammate doesn’t leave before the handjob is done,” Jason countered from the front, making everyone burst out laughing.

The travel day went by in a blur, Kuch continued to be sleepy and cuddly, falling asleep on Tyler on the plane and the bus to the hotel. 

“Nap?” Kuch asked him as they walked into the elevator in the hotel they were staying in that night.

“Did you not sleep at all last night or what?” Tyler asked.

“Not really,” Nikita shrugged. “Weird at Pally’s house.”

Tyler nodded in agreement. They were all used to sleeping in hotels, they felt like a second home, but staying at someone else's house could be weird. Tyler hadn’t napped all day, he’d mostly enjoyed the press of Nikita’s bulk against him.

“Why not?” Tyler shrugged as they got off the elevator, knowing that it was going to be torture. He tried to reason, with himself, that normally he wouldn’t think twice about the offer of a nap with Kuch.

“Put my stuff away and be back in a minute,” Kuch told him as Tyler unlocked his room door.

Tyler nodded and went into his room, freaking out a little. He tossed his suitcase on the desk and stripped down to his underwear, wondering if he had time to jerk off, so maybe, maybe, he wouldn’t get hard while they were cuddling.

A knock on the door interrupted Tyler’s racing thoughts, he opened the door to find both Pally and Kuch standing there. Tyler froze, they often napped together, the three of them, not as often as Tyler and Nikita did, but more than enough that it wasn’t odd that Pally would join them.

Except Tyler had told Ondrej the day before that he had feelings for him. And Ondrej had rejected his advances.

Nikita ignored Tyler standing mostly in his way and pushed past him. “Pally napping, too. Bonding time.” 

“Ok,” Tyler said, meeting Pally’s eye for what felt like the first time in ages, even though it hadn't even been twenty four hours.

Pally shrugged and said, softly so Kuch wouldn’t hear, “He insisted, I didn’t know what to do.” Ondrej came into the room and closed the door behind himself. “But I can leave, if you don’t want me here.”

“Come on, nap time,” Kuch called from near the bed, where he’d already stripped to his boxers.

“It’s fine,” Tyler muttered. “Just don’t touch me.”

When Ondrej winced Tyler knew that he’d been way too harsh. “Ok, we can, I can do that,” Ondrej whispered back.

“What are you whispering about?” Nikita called, climbing into the bed. “Come on.”

Tyler and Ondrej came further into the room at Kuch’s beckoning, Pally pulling his shirt off over his head. Tyler climbed into the bed and let Nikita octopus himself around him. He pointedly didn’t watch Ondrej sliding his sweatpants off, instead he closed his eyes and tried to relax into Kuch’s warmth. 

Tyler forced himself to keep his eyes closed as he felt Pally climb onto the bed and felt Kuch shift against him, settling again as he and Ondrej got comfortable. 

Kuch hummed in contentment, mouth against Tyler’s neck again, likely adding to the beard burn he’d left earlier. Tyler felt his eyes well up a little at how right this felt to him, he wanted to throw up because he couldn’t have it.

Tyler had spent the last day being upset about Ondrej’s rejection that he hadn’t thought about the loss of this feeling, it felt right, but obviously it wasn’t. And Tyler felt guilty for still wanting it.

It took longer than he wanted but Tyler finally fell asleep, lulled by the heat of the three of them under the sheet and Nikita’s breath on his neck.

They woke up a couple hours later, to an alarm Pally had set. 

“No,” Kuch growled into Tyler’s neck, pushing closer to Tyler. He was hard. Oh shit.

“Yes, we have to be downstairs in an hour,” Pally answered. “We have practice.”

“I can sleep for forty five minutes,” Kuch said, rubbing himself against Tyler again.

“Dude,” Tyler choked out.

It’s not like it had never happened before, but it hadn’t ever felt significant to Tyler.

Kuch’s laugh bubbled up from deep inside. He rolled away from Tyler onto his back, resting a hand on his erection. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all.

Pally made a strangled sound, making Kuch laugh again.

Tyler was glad the sheet was still pooled at his waist to cover his own hard on. “Ok, get out. I’ve got to get a shower because I took a nap with a sweaty Russian blanket.”

“A sweaty, exhibitionist, Russian blanket,” Pally mumbled, snatching his sweatpants on. “Come on Nik,” Pally coaxed.

“Fine,” Nikita answered, giving himself a squeeze before rolling off the bed and pulling his sweatpants on, throwing his t-shirt over his shoulder.

“Are you going to put it on?” Pally asked him.

“No, just have to take it right back off.”

Pally heaved a long suffering sigh and let Kuch’s erection lead their way out of Tyler’s room. 

As soon as the door shut behind them Tyler threw the sheet off and pulled his cock from his underwear. He licked his palm to get it wet and wrapped his hand around his cock, wondering what would have, or could have happened if he hadn’t said anything to Nikita. He’d seemed pretty content to rub himself off on Tyler’s hip. Nik might have slid his hand down Tyler’s stomach and right into his underwear, jerking Tyler off in time with his thrusts. Or maybe Drej would reach over Nikita and help, rubbing himself off on Nikita’s ass while he did it.

Tyler threw his head back, arching up and cumming all over his stomach. He didn’t even have it in himself to feel bad about it, idly rubbing the cum into his stomach as he caught his breath. This was definitely Nikita’s fault. 

Three days later Tyler and Nikita were in Tyler’s hotel room. Earlier in the evening they’d soundly beat the Canes and had gone out with the guys. They’d both had a few drinks but weren’t anywhere near drunk, but Kuch had gotten a hat trick and was too keyed up to go to sleep. Tomorrow was a travel day anyway, they could sleep then.

This was the first time they’d been alone since their nap on the first day of the road trip, Nikita hadn’t acted any differently but Tyler knew that he’d been weird ever since. That’s why when Kuch had said he didn’t want to go to bed but everyone else was ready to crash Tyler had invited him to his room, that was how they ended up curled up in Tyler’s bed watching Food Network.

“Looks gross. I wouldn’t eat that. And I eat everything,” Nikita said, he was laying with his head on Tyler’s chest because buzzed Nikita was as cuddly as sleepy Nikita. Which had always struck Tyler as odd, with the way he normally was.

Tyler laughed at him and patted his back, “Yeah you do.”

Nikita’s thumb was stroking his side and Tyler was pretty sure it was unconscious, but it was getting to him. This was definitely a mistake.

Nikita picked his head up to look at Tyler. “Will you make me steak when we get home?”

If anyone asked Tyler he would blame the alcohol he had earlier but he knew even if he were stone cold sober he still wouldn’t have been able to help himself. He leaned forward off of his pillow and kissed Nikita. 

Nikita froze for a second before pushing Tyler back into the pillow, bringing a hand up to cup Tyler’s jaw and licking into his mouth. Tyler threaded his fingers into Nikita’s hair and pulled away to take a deep breath. “Nik, fuck,” Tyler muttered, before pulling him back in. But Nikita pulled away.

He was cursing in Russian before saying, “I can’t, I’m sorry. Shit. Fuck. Tyler, I’m sorry. I’ve got to go.” Nikita got up from the bed and headed for the door without even grabbing his shirt or shoes.

“Nikita! What the fuck? At least come back here and talk to me,” Tyler said, climbing off the bed but Nikita was already out the door.

Tyler sat back on the bed, rubbing his hands over his face and smoothing his hair trying to figure out what the fuck had happened. Nikita had been into it at first, he’d kissed him back, exuberantly. He flopped back on the bed, groaning and trying not to remember how good Nikita’s lips had felt on his, how good his tongue felt in his mouth.

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there but someone startled him out of his thoughts, knocking hard on the door. Tyler’s first thought was that Nikita had come back, his second thought, when the second set of knocks came, was that Vladdy was there to murder him for kissing his best friend.

Tyler didn’t look out the peephole he just pulled the door open to a furious Ondrej, Nikita was hovering behind him, to the side looking more nervous than Tyler had ever seen.

“What the fuck?” Ondrej asked through clenched teeth, pushing past Tyler into his room. “Four days ago, four, you told me you had feelings for me. And now you’re kissing my boyfriend? Four fucking days?”

Tyler turned and followed Ondrej into his own room, leaving Nikita to decide if he was coming in or not, Tyler didn’t care, not after what Ondrej had just said.

“Boyfriend? Your fucking boyfriend? Two of my best friends don’t have the balls to tell me they’re dating and I’m somehow the bad guy? I’m fucking in love with both of you, and have been for fucking years. Years, Ondrej. But honestly that isn’t what’s important, the fact that you two have been lying to me for God knows how long, and let me make a fool of myself, not once but twice, while just trying to follow my heart so fuck you,” Tyler spun around and pointed at NIkita. “Fuck both of you.”

Tyler took a deep breath and a couple steps towards Nikita. “Fuck you for kissing me back, and cuddling with me, and especially fuck you for rubbing your big ass fucking cock on me. Get the fuck out,” Tyler ran out of steam and sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. “Just get the fuck out.”

Ondrej started to say something but Tyler cut him off, clenching his jaw, “Get the fuck out of my room.”

Nikita dropped to his knees next to Tyler and tried to pull one of his hands away from his face but Tyler shook him off. “Just leave me alone, _please_ ,” Tyler begged.

They both finally left Tyler alone, they were only gone about thirty seconds when the first text came through, it was from Nikita, and one from Alex, another from Steven, and finally Jo.The entire floor had probably heard him yelling. Tyler didn’t open any of them, he turned off his phone and the light before curling around his pillow and crying, really crying, for the first time since all of this started.

The next morning Tyler was already on the bus by the time Nikita and Ondrej came downstairs, he was tucked carefully behind Anton who was deflecting all attempts to speak to him with a look. 

Pally and Kuch didn’t try to talk to him but they looked like they got the same amount of sleep as he had, none. They made their way to the back of the bus, sitting quietly together, not talking to anyone else, or even each other.

The entire day was miserable for Tyler, he couldn’t sleep, he’d been awake for over 24 hours, he was hurt and heartbroken and exhausted and ecstatic to be back on the ground in Tampa, now he was just a bus ride and a car ride from his bed.

When the bus was pulling into the parking lot at Amalie Tyler remembered he’d driven Pally and Kuch, but fuck them, someone else could take them home. Or they could get an uber. Or fucking walk for all Tyler cared. 

As he gathered his bags from where they were being pulled from the luggage compartment Alex came over to him and said, “I’ll follow you home.”

Tyler shook his head. “No, I’m just going to go to sleep.”

“I’m not taking no for an answer, we don’t have to talk but you also don’t have to be alone,” Alex told him.

JT had come over while they were talking. “Do you want us to keep Reese for now? I know she goes crazy when you get home and you should probably just, sleep.”

“I feel fucking terrible about it, but yes, please? If it’s not too much trouble with three dogs and a baby.”

“Lexi has been doing it by herself since we left so it’s fine, she’s better behaved than our dogs. And Lily,” JT said with a small laugh, clapping Tyler on the shoulder, squeezing.

Alex and Su walked to the parking lot with Tyler, none of them looking over at where Pally and Kuch were talking to Stammer, maybe asking for a ride. They followed Tyler back to his house and helped him drag his stuff inside. 

“Get in bed,” Alex commanded. “You’re dead on your feet. We shouldn’t have let you drive. Shit.”

“Bite me, ‘Lex,” Tyler said, annoyed but with no venom.

“If you want me to, I will. Su doesn’t mind sharing, do you honey?” Alex said sweetly, smiling up at Andrej.

“If this is your way of telling me you two finally got together your timing sucks,” Tyler told them.

“Sorry,” Andrej muttered before leaning down to give Alex a quick peck on the lips.

Tyler feigned gagging. “Not that I’m not happy for you guys but seriously, terrible timing.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Alex said, coming over to squeeze Tyler’s shoulder. “I just, we just, wanted you to know.”

Tyler nodded, knowing that Alex had the room next to him at the hotel the night before, both of them had surely heard his rant.

“Bud, go up to bed, we’ll join you in a minute,” Alex told him.

Tyler trudged up the stairs and stripped before getting into bed. He was asleep before Alex and Su had even come up the stairs.

That evening when he woke Tyler was glad his bed was big. Not only were Alex and Su there but so were Jo and Slater, they were curled up on his other side and Stammer was in his chaise. Tyler groaned and elbowed Alex.

“What baby, you want some dick?” Alex mumbled, cuddling into him.

“Gross, no, get off me,” Tyler said, pushing on Alex’s arm.

“Sorry Ty,” Alex mumbled into his neck.

“Why is half the team in my bed?”

“Because we love you and want you to feel it,” Jo said, snuggling closer to Tyler.

“I feel something, Jo. Get it away from me.”

Slater giggled from behind Jo. “Bring it over here, I like it.”

Tyler’s eyes went to Jo’s wide ones as Stammer cleared his throat. “Gentlemen, if we could be adults for a moment, I need to talk to Tyler. Alone,” he said, his voice still sleepy. 

Everyone cleared out of Tyler’s bed and headed for the door. “Make me some food,” he called after them.

Stammer came to stand at the end of the bed. “You’ll need to talk to them, eventually. For the team. For yourself.”

Tyler nodded. “I know, it’s just, it hurts.”

“Yeah,” Stammer said, eyes flicking towards the door. “I know.”

Well, Tyler assumed, he now knew the third person in Jo’s polyamory confusion. Banging the captain, good for him.

“They’ve been texting me all day, they knew I was coming over here. They really want to talk to you. I think you owe it to all of your years of friendship to hear them out.”

“You’re probably right,” Tyler said. “But can’t I wallow a bit more?”

Steven squeezed one of his feet. “What if you don’t have to wallow? What if you’ll feel better after? Closure and whatnot.”

Tyler groaned and reached for his phone, turning it back on. He ignored all the previous texts and texted Pally and Kuch to come over.

“I’m going to go make sure they’re really making food and not just, fucking or something,” Steven said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Tyler snorted and started scrolling through his texts from the day. Most of them were teammates, asking if he was ok, if he needed anything. Luke asked if he should kick Pally and Kuch’s asses. That one should probably be answered, Tyler shot off a quick no before reading the texts from Kuch and Pally. They were pretty repetitive, asking to see him, for him to listen, that they needed to talk, that they were so sorry.

About fifteen minutes later Slater ran up the stairs and threw Tyler’s bedroom door open. “Kuch’s car just pulled in,” he panted.

“Yeah, I told them to come over. Also you shouldn’t be breathing that hard from running up the stairs, what the fuck.”

Suddenly they could hear Jo’s voice raised, echoing up the stairs.

“Go tell your boyfriend to chill and let them up here,” Tyler sighed.

“He’s not my…” Slater started.

Tyler cut him off. “Slater, go.”

Slater took off down the stairs again and Tyler realized he was still naked. He did not want to have this conversation without any clothes on. He sprinted to his closet and pulled on a pair of sweatpants as he heard Ondrej and Nikita come into his bedroom.

“Ty?” Ondrej called.

“‘M here,” Tyler said, coming back into the bedroom and taking in both of their faces. They looked terrible and not very deep down Tyler felt bad that he caused that. Obviously neither of them had slept, they had dark circles under their red eyes and looked dead on their feet. 

Tyler tried to harden himself, they brought this on themselves, it wasn’t Tyler’s fault. It wasn’t.

“Well?” Tyler asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Nikita flopped onto the chaise and put his head in his hands and said something in Russian.

“What?” Tyler asked, softly, taking a step toward him. Tyler was angry at himself for crumbling so quickly but he couldn’t stand to see Nikita like that.

“I say I love you too,” Nikita mumbled through his hands.

Tyler’s eyes flew to Ondrej, wide and searching. “Me too, I mean I love you too. We didn’t think, when started seeing each other that you would be interested in both and we both wanted you and we bonded over that…” Ondrej started speaking Czech and pacing back and forth waving his hands and ignoring Tyler’s attempts to stop him. He went on for a few minutes before turning to Tyler and saying, “You know?”

“No he don’t know. You not speaking English dumb ass,” Nikita said, exasperated. 

“What?” Ondrej asked.

“Only like the first two sentences were in English but it was enough to understand. I think,” Tyler said, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Nikita stood and walked over to stand in front of Tyler. “We both love you too. We sorry but we didn’t think you would be ok with both. We should have talked to you, and not kept secret. Can you forgive us?”

Tyler nodded slowly and whispered, “Yes. I think we have more to talk about eventually. But yes. Where do we go from here?”

Nikita didn’t bother to answer he dipped his head and kissed Tyler, bringing his hands up to cup Tyler’s face, hard, trying to convey all his emotions in the press of his lips.

Nikita didn’t pull away until Tyler let out a choked sound. Ondrej was standing right next to them when Tyler looked around for him. Nikita turned him into Ondrej’s arms and he leaned down to kiss Tyler as well, going further than Nikita, licking into Tyler’s mouth, making him moan.

Applause interrupted them from the hallway, making Tyler laugh into Ondrej’s mouth before pulling away and looking to a quarter of their team standing in the hallway outside his bedroom.

“Fucking go away,” Tyler laughed, hiding his face in Ondrej’s neck.

“Come eat, none of you have eaten in like twenty four hours,” Steven told them. “We got pizza.”

Tyler’s stomach growled in response making Nikita burst out in nearly hysterical laughter. Ondrej gathered them both and herded them out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

While they were eating Ondrej and Nikita had a hard time keeping their hands off of Tyler, making Tyler go pink at the attention in front of everyone else, especially Steven who was still sneaking looks at Jo and Slater. Jo better figure that out quickly, and Tyler _cared_ but it was hard to focus on someone else’s relationship issues when his were just getting sorted out.

They all sat around, talking, and eating and laughing until Nikita fell asleep with a piece of pizza still in his hand. Steven told everyone it was time to go and sent them to bed with strict instructions to sleep, only sleep.

“Captain doesn’t get to say our sex life,” Nikita grumbled, pushing his sweatpants off his hips.

“Nik,” Tyler sighed. “You just fell asleep on the couch, surrounded by seven other people with pizza in your mouth.”

“Probably can’t even get it up,” Ondrej said.

“You want to make bet?” Nikita said, shoving his hand into his underwear to pull at his cock.

“No!” Tyler said, laughing. “Knock it off. Seriously, we should all just, rest. And if you can’t behave you have to go sleep in one of the empty rooms.”

“I was joking,” Ondrej said, kissing Nikita and pulling his hand from his underwear. “But I don’t think I could even enjoy being with you two for the first time as tired as I am.”

Nikita nodded. “‘M tired.”

“Then get in bed,” Tyle laughed, mouthing at the back of Nikita’s neck.

Tyler went to use the bathroom and when he got back Nikita was already asleep. Ondrej put his finger to his lips and gestured for Tyler to climb in between the two of them. He did as he was told, and climbed over Ondrej, stopping while he was straddling him for a kiss.

Ondrej kissed him for a while, hands roving Tyler's back and ass before pulling away. “I don't want to fall asleep on you baby.”

Tyler nodded and got comfortable between between Ondrej and Nikita, who rolled over in his sleep and snuggled into Tyler. Ondrej did the same on his other side and promptly fell asleep.

Tyler hadn't been awake long but the day had been emotionally exhausting, he was pretty sure he was going to fall back asleep soon. But until then he wanted to enjoy Nikita and Ondrej in his bed, pressed up against him, loving him.

Everyone had told Tyler his love for his linemates was obvious, but it hadn't been to them, neither was their love for him, to him at least. This whole situation began terribly and Tyler couldn't wait for them to straighten things out and make sure they were all on the same page.

Tyler drifted off to sleep imagining their lives moving forward.

Tyler woke again at around four in the morning to Nikita climbing back into bed.

“Sorry, went pee,” Nikita said, voice low and gravelly with sleep.

“It's ok,” Tyler whispered back, tipping his head up, asking for a kiss.

Nikita obliged him, dragging his hand down Tyler's chest to hover near the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Did we sleep enough?” Nikita asked with a little smile quirking his lips.

“Yeah, yeah, I think so,” Tyler said, suddenly wide awake and desperate. Nikita helped him pull his sweatpants off and started poking Ondrej in the side.

“Leave me ‘lone,” Ondrej muttered, half into his pillow.

“Fine, Drej, I fuck Tyler alone.”

That got Ondrej’s attention, his eyes snapped open and he picked his head up to take in Tyler's now naked body, he was already half hard and stroking himself, watching Nikita pull his underwear off.

Ondrej quickly followed suit and got himself naked before leaning over Tyler for a kiss. Nikita batted Tyler's hand away and take his cock in hand, jerking him a few times before leaning over to lick up Tyler's length.

Tyler choked into Ondrej’s mouth, not expecting Nikita to swallow him down. Ondrej pulled away and looked at him questioningly, Tyler just looked around him so he could see his cock disappearing into Nikita’s mouth.

Ondrej realized what was going on and sat up to run his and over the back of Nikita’s head and down his neck.

“He's very good at this, yes?” Ondrej asked, looking up at Tyler.

“Yes, fuck,” Tyler panted, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better view.

Nikita looked up at him, blue eyes shining through dark eyelashes, and smiled, as best he could around the cock in his mouth. 

“Jesus Christ, Nik. I'm going to cum so fast if you keep going like that,” Tyler nearly whined, reaching to tug at Nikita’s hair.

Nikita laughed before pulling off. “Too soon, have to wait for me and Drej.”

Tyler did whine then, at the loss of contact.

“Roll over, something I've wanted to do since I first met you,” Nikita said, low.

Tyler stared at him, wide eyed 

“Come on Ty, roll over, ass up,” Nikita coaxed, pushing at the side of Tyler's thigh.

That got Tyler in gear, he flipped over onto his knees, wrapping his arms around his pillow.

“Good,” Ondrej murmured, rubbing a hand up and down Tyler's back. “So good.”

Tyler squirmed under the attention and Nikita grabbed his hips to hold him still. “Hold still for me,” he growled.

Tyler stilled as Nikita pulled his cheeks apart and blew warm air over his hole. 

“Fuck,” Tyler said, out of breath already.

Ondrej laughed, low and throaty. “He's really good at this part too, just wait.”

Tyler tried not to whimper, he really did. He managed to hide most of it in his pillow, but he could still feel Nikita laugh as he ran the flat of his tongue from his balls all the way up Tyler's crack. 

Nikita had to grip Tyler tighter because he'd nearly twitched away from him.

“Hold still Ty, or he'll stop. He's mean like that,” Ondrej said, rubbing soothing circles over Tyler's back.

Tyler nodded and spread his knees wider. Nikita made a small noise and licked him again, Tyler couldn't suppress a small shudder but other than that he stayed still.

“Good,” Ondrej told him again, still rubbing his back.

Tyler lost himself in the sensation of Nikita’s tongue, wet and hot and probing, he finally relaxed enough for Nik to work his tongue inside for a moment before pulling back.

“Ty, you suck Drej?” Nikita asked, running his thumb over Tyler's slightly swollen hole.

“Yeah, yeah whatever you want,” Tyler panted.

“Eager,” Ondrej said, tugging the pillow from Tyler's arms.

Nikita let Ondrej and Tyler get settled, rubbing small circles over his hole. Once Tyler had Ondrej settled between his arms Nikita went back to working his tongue inside Tyler.

Tyler pulled Ondrej’s cock away from his stomach and into his mouth, glad for the distraction. 

Ondrej had his hands on Tyler's face as his tongue circled the head of his cock. It had been a while since Tyler had done this but it wasn't something easily forgotten. 

Tyler wasn't in a good position to take him very deep so he concentrated on the head, working the rest of him with his hand. He ran his tongue around under Ondrej’s foreskin, mirroring the circles Nikita was making on his hole. Tyler hummed with pleasure, making Ondrej thrust into his mouth. Tyler laughed and sucked harder on Ondrej’s head. Tyler was rocking his hips, trying for some kind of friction, and praying he wasn't moving enough to make Nikita stop.

Nikita sat up, causing Tyler to whine and Ondrej to twitch again. “Think you can cum like this?”

Tyler pulled off Ondrej with a small pop, making both the other men groan at the lewd sound. “Maybe, but I might need like, fingers too?”

“Lube?” Nikita asked.

Tyler pointed to the nightstand before adjusting himself to have better leverage.

“Knees ok?” Ondrej asked, still petting Tyler, running his hands over every part of him he could reach.

“For now,” Tyler said with a vague shrug, giving Ondrej’s cock little kitten licks up the length.

“Pillows,” Nikita said, climbing back onto the bed, presumably with the lube.

Ondrej handed over a few pillows and Nikita got Tyler settled with his weight on them instead of his knees. Tyler thrust into them a couple times, experimentally, while doing his best to get Ondrej into this throat.

Nikita’s hand came down on his ass, not too hard but Tyler felt his ass jiggle a little. “Don't do that.”

Tyler growled around Ondrej’s cock making him whine, high and needy. “Ty, do that again, fuck.”

Tyler pulled off to breath for a moment as Nikita worked a finger inside him, then did as he was asked. He took Ondrej back into his throat and growled. 

“Fuck fuck fuck, Ty,” Ondrej panted. “That feels fucking amazing.”

While Tyler was distracted Nikita worked a second finger inside, Tyler felt the sting but didn't care because he could tell Ondrej was close.

Ondrej was talking now, a mix of English and Czech, Tyler could only pick up a few words from the constant stream. Pretty. Lips. Mouth. Good boy.

Nikita crooked his fingers, finally hitting Tyler’s prostate, making him whine, loud and high, in turn making Ondrej whine. Nikita laughed at them and rubbed his clean hand over Tyler's ass, squeezing and kneading.

Ondrej was breathing hard and fast. “Ty, can I? On your face?”

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead.” 

Ondrej took his cock in hand, and Tyler closed his eyes. “Open your mouth,” Ondrej murmured, thumbing at Tyler's bottom lip.

Tyler opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue as Nikita rubbed at his prostate again.

“Fuck,” Tyler breathed, as Ondrej’s hot cum started spurting onto his face. A couple globs fell on his tongue and Tyler swallowed automatically while rocking his hips into his pillow. 

Tyler could feel cum on his eyelashes but opened his eyes anyway to look at Ondrej, who was smiling a sweet, sappy smile down at him.

“You look so good like that,” Ondrej said, scooping some cum into Tyler's mouth with his thumb.

“Want to see,” Nikita said.

“Don't you dare take your fingers out of my ass to come up here,” Tyler growled, rocking his hips harder, back onto Nikita’s fingers and forward into the pillows.

Nikita and Ondrej both laughed at him and Ondrej reached over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He snapped a couple pictures of Tyler's still dripping face, twisted with pleasure, before tossing the phone to Nikta. He caught it with his clean hand and flipped through them, groaning.

Nikita said something in Russian before saying, “So pretty for us.”

“Mmhmm,” Ondrej agreed.

Nikita leaned forward and rubbed his cock against Tyler's ass as he worked a third finger inside.

Ondrej wiggled himself away from Tyler, squishing a pillow back in his place. He laid himself along Tyler's side and ran his hand over Tyler's back and down his ass, finger skating around where Nikita’s fingers had Tyler stretched

“Lift up, Ty. Let me get a hold of your dick babe,” Ondrej purred in his ear.

Tyler shifted back onto his knees as Ondrej pulled the pillows from under him and wrapped his hand around Tyler’s cock. Between Nikita’s constant rubbing and the slick slide of Ondrej’s hand on his cock Tyler knew he wasn’t going to last long, maybe a few more strokes at most.

Nikita twisted his fingers and same time Ondrej squeezed and Tyler was done, he came all over Ondrej’s hand as he and Nikita stroked him through it, only pulling away when Tyler whined, “Too much, too much.”

Ondrej let go of him after one last stroke and wiped his hand on Tyler’s back, making him groan into his pillow as Nikita eased his fingers out of Tyler’s ass.

He held Tyler’s cheeks apart with the hand still covered in lube and took his cock in hand, coming over Tyler’s ass after a couple strokes with a long string of Russian expletives, rubbing the head of his cock through the mess he’d made.

“Gross, stop,” Tyler mumbled, his knees sliding so he was laying on his stomach.

“No,” Nikita laughed, continuing to rub in the cum. 

“He’s gross like that, get used to it,” Ondrej laughed. “I’ll get a rag.”

Ondrej cleaned them all up, gently wiping the drying cum from Tyler’s face, following it up with little kisses. By the time Ondrej was done with Tyler Nikita was asleep, and snored through Ondrej cleaning him up.

Tyler snorted and poked him in the side. “Yeah he does that. He’s bossy and then he snores,” Ondrej laughed.

“Well that’s not going to work for me,” Tyler said, continuing to poke Nikita. “What if I want to go for round two?”

Ondrej laughed harder, “You really think you can go again? That pillow is soaked, I think Nik completely wrung you out.”

“You’re probably right,” Tyler said, throwing said pillow on the floor. 

Ondrej threw the rag to the floor as well and pulled Tyler to lay next to him. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“Mmm, sounds good,” Tyler said, curling into Ondrej’s side. “Next time, we’ll tie him up so he can’t be the bossy one.”

“Yeah, for sure,” Ondrej said, smiling.


End file.
